Signwriting vinyls are used in the manufacture of signs and our widely used in the signwriting industry. The vinyls are applied to substrates to form signs. The vinyls are typically applied to a substrate with an adhesive. Generally the vinyl is supplied to the signwriter in rolls with the adhesive already applied to the vinyl. A backing sheet protects the adhesive and prevents the roll of vinyl sticking to itself.
In the preparation of signs, the vinyls are attached to an application tape that is removably attached to the front face of the vinyl. The application tape allows the vinyls to be attached to a substrate whilst the front face of the vinyl is protected by the application tape. Further, in applying vinyls formed into complex shapes to a substrate in the application tape assists in preventing creasing or other damage to the vinyl resulting from the vinyl sticking to itself.
Application tape is generally applied manually to a vinyl in a process that often requires two operators, one to manipulate the vinyl and the other two manipulate the application tape. As the application tape includes a removable adhesive it can be cumbersome to handle in that it also tends to stick to itself. This process can be particularly persnickety with the large signs formed from large vinyl panels and the application of tape to a vinyl panel may require two or more persons. Signs prepared on-site often require the application tape to be applied in exposed locations where environmental conditions such as wind can make the manipulation of the application tape more difficult.
We have now found a tape applicator that allows tape to be applied to a substrate in a manner that overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages described above, or at least provides the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.